The present invention relates to hemming devices for sewing machines.
A hemming guide control is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,270, incorporated herein by reference. In this patent, a sewing machine is disclosed for forming a blind stitch on a fabric which is supposed to assure stitching of the fabric just forward of and behind a cross seam by moving a fabric guide surface 20 away from the seam. However, during this time control of the fabric is lost, and the fabric is left to find its own way.
A stitch hemming device for tubuler material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,713, incorporated herein by reference.